plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2
en:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time :Để biết thông tin phiên bản Trung Quốc game này, xem Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (bản Trung Quốc). Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Tạm dịch: Plants vs. Zombies 2: Sắp đến giờ rồi) là một trò chơi thuộc thể loại tower defense phát hành bởi PopCap Games. Nó là phần tiếp theo của trò chơi đoạt giải thưởng Plants vs. Zombies. Nó được phát hành trên hệ điều hành iOS vào lúc thứ Năm, ngày 15 tháng 8 năm 2013. Trên phiên bản này, người chơi tấn công tiêu diệt zombie trên chế độ chuyến đi xuyên thời gian. Biểu tượng trò chơi Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.0 to 1.4).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 1.0 đến bản cập nhật 1.4 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.5 to 1.6).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 1.5 đến bản cập nhật 1.6 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 1.7 to 1.8).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 1.7 đến bản cập nhật 1.8 Iconz3.png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 1.9 đến bản cập nhật 2.0 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.1 Zomboss Futre Icon.png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.2 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.3).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.3 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.4).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.4 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.5 to 2.6).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.5 đến bản cập nhật 2.6 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.7 to 2.8.3).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.7 đến bản cập nhật 2.8.3 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 2.9.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 2.9.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.0.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 3.0.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.1.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 3.1.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.2.1).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 3.2.1 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.2.2).png|Biểu tượng trò chơi từ phiên bản cập nhật 3.3.2 Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.4.4).png|Biểu tượng phiên bản 3.4.4 (phiên bản hiện tại) Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.5.1).png Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.6.1).png Plants vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.7.1).png Giới thiệu App Store Best of 2013 Play the sequel to the hit action-strategy with over 30 Game of the Year awards. Meet, greet and defeat legions of zombies from the dawn of time to the end of days. Amass an army of powerful plants, supercharge them with Plant Food and power up your defenses with amazing ways to protect your brain. Frostbite Caves Part 2 is here! Heat things up in 16 new levels, featuring sizzling plants and cool zombies battling it out on the frozen tundra. The update includes: • 3 scorching new plants, including Fire Peashooter • 2 prehistoric zombies – watch out for the wily Weasel Hoarder • Dr. Zomboss and his Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC • New endless zone, Icebound Battleground • Golden jackpots in the Luck O’ The Zombie event, March 10 – 19 Game Features NEW PLANTS! NEW ZOMBIES! Meet Bonk Choy, Laser Bean, bam-bidexertous Pea-nut and the insatiable Chomper: Just a few of the powerful new plants that will defend your lawn through time. Go toe-to-missing-toe with dozens of new zombies including Swashbuckler Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Jetpack Zombie, Wizard Zombie and Mermaid Imp – the most beautiful zombie of all! AMAZING WAYS TO PROTECT YOUR BRAIN Choose your plants wisely for each level and plot out your winning strategy. Use Plant Food to supercharge your plants when you need it most. Freeze, flick and zap zombies off your lawn, using your fingers with simple touch controls. GET CRACKING IN VASEBREAKER Defeat endless zombie waves in Vasebreaker, the #1 mini-game from Plants vs. Zombies. Use smashing power-ups like the Butterizer, X-Ray vase vision and more. UNLOCK YOUR ZEN GARDEN Battle zombies to win sprouts, then plant them in your very own Zen Garden. Tend to it carefully and be rewarded with extra BOOM in your blooms. LOOK OUT! SHARKTRONIC SUB! Take on Zomboss at the end of each new world. He’s coming for you with a host of diabolical inventions designed to challenge your best defenses! NEW LEVELS OF EXCITEMENT Unlock ultra-challenging endless levels in every world — Pyramid of Doom, Dead Man's Booty, Big Bad Butte, Terror from Tomorrow, Arthur’s Challenge and Tiki Torch-er. Nghệ thuật khái niệm, các tính năng sắp tới : Xem /Khái niệm Trình tự các sự kiện Giống như trò chơi đầu tiên, trò chơi bắt đâu với một hàng trên vườn và cây cối bạn nhận được đầu tiên là Peashooter. Các zombie sẽ xuất hiện một khi bạn đã trồng Peashooter thứ hai của bạn. Sau khi bạn đánh bại toàn bộ zombie, bạn sẽ nhận được Sunflower. Cái vườn sẽ mở rộng thành ba hàng và các zombie sẽ xuất hiện một khi bạn đã trồng ba Sunflower. Sau khi đánh bại toàn bộ zombie, bạn sẽ nhận được Wall-nut. Người chơi bắt đầu với màn thứ ba, nhưng trước khi phải hành động như vậy, họ phải bỏ đi trên vườn những Peashooter trái mặt bằng xẻng. Conehead Zombie được giới thiệu trên màn này, sau khi chiến thắng, bạn sẽ giành được Potato Mine. Trong màn thứ tư, người chơi đụng độ với Buckethead Zombie, và sau khi thắng màn này, bạn sẽ nhận được chai tương ớt. Crazy Dave đến và ăn món taco của ông ấy bằng chai tương ớt. Sau đó ông ấy muốn ăn nó lần nữa. Cỗ máy thời gian của ông ấy, Penny, đến và, ở bên với họ, bạn sẽ đi du hành thời gian để ăn món taco một lần nữa, tuy nhiên bạn lại đến nơi quá "xa xưa, cổ đại" tại Ancient Egypt. Trong màn Ancient Egypt - Ngày 2, người chơi được hướng dẫn sử dụng Plant Food, Khi Crazy Dave đề cập đến một Peashooter nào đó "Trông rất đói". Trong màn Ancient Egypt - Ngày 5, người chơi được hướng dẫn sử dụng Nguồn sức mạnh (sau khi nhận được một hủ chúng trên màn trước) đó là Power Snow, Power Toss, và Power Zap. Power Pinch tính năng màn này, nhưng nó đã được thay thế bằng Power Snow trong phiên bản 1.9. Trước khi các trận chiến đầu tiên trong Ancient Egypt - Ngày 25, Tiến sĩ Zomboss cố gắng thuyết phục rằng có não ở trong món taco của Crazy Dave. Sau khi chiến đấu, Crazy Dave nhớ rằng ông ấy không có thịt trong món taco, chính vì thế tiến sĩ Zomboss thất bại hoàn toàn. Người chơi có thể bị gửi đến Pirate Seas và khi Penny hỏi tại sao họ lại ở đó, Crazy Dave chỉ trả lời rằng "Nhưng các cướp biển!". Trước khi các trận chiến đầu tiên trong Pirate Seas - Ngày 25, Tiến sĩ Zomboss hỏi làm sao Penny được tạo ra, nó như là một "Chữ ký Tạm thời" với phát minh của tiến sĩ Zomboss gần giống hệt nhau. Penny đặt câu hỏi Crazy Dave nếu cô ấy là Zombot hay không, nhưng Crazy Dave chỉ đề cập đến chiếc bánh taco của ông ấy. Người chơi có thể bị gửi đến Wild West và Penny tính toán rằng: "0.015% có taco" và "0.016%" biên độ sai". Trong Wild West - Ngày 1, người chơi được hướng dẫn dùng xe khai thác mỏ, một tính năng độc quyền của Wild West. Người chơi trồng lên chúng và có thể di chuyển xe qua hàng khác. Trước khi các trận chiến đầu tiên trong cuối màn Wild West, Dr. Zomboss tự hỏi nếu bạn có xem bản thân là "Người chia sẻ khùng điên của Crazy Dave" và nói rằng "Các zombie và tôi đều là người bình thường đang cố gắng giúp đỡ". Nhưng Crazy Dave chỉ đề cập rằng có lẽ Zomboss sắp nói "Không có thìa". Sau khi người chơi hoàn thành vòng này, Crazy Dave xác nhận rằng trong vòng không hề có chiếc thìa nào cả. Dr. Zomboss đáp lại rằng hắn đã đúng, vì zombie không có gì liên quan đến thìa cả. Người chơi có thể được gửi đến Far Future và người chơi được hướng dẫn dùng Power Tiles, và bỏ ra thêm sức mạnh Plant Food cho những cây cối khác trên ô cùng loại khi một cây đã được cho sức mạnh. Trước khi các trận chiến đầu tiên trong màn Far Future - Ngày 25, Dr. Zomboss nói rằng về cách Crazy Dave rất hữu ích trong cuộc chiến đấu chống lại các zombie và sau đó nó rằng là "Đại lý ngủ của tôi sẽ trở nên chống lại bạn khi từ bí mật được nói ra." Sau nói nói là "Hypno-Zombnosis" và Crazy Dave xem nó và hỏi để mang não của bạn, nhưng sau đó nói rằng ông ấy có nghĩa là tương ớt. Người chơi có thể gửi đến Dark Ages và sẽ hướng dẫn về các mộ có thể thả Mặt trời và Plant Food và thời gian ban đêm, khi mặt trời không rơi từ trên trời xuống. Trước khi các trận chiến đầu tiên trong màn Dark Ages - Đêm 20, Dr. Zomboss cố găng suy luận rằng lý do Plant Food làm cho cây cối trở nên thật bạo lực, và Plant Food được tạo ra từ zombie. Sau màn nay được đánh bại, Penny nói rằng từ việc nghiên cứu của cô ấy, Plant Food không có chứa zombies hoặc zombie bằng sản phẩm. Crazy Dave còn báo cáo rằng cây cối không ăn các zombie, ngoại trừ trường hợp ngoại lệ là Chomper. Người chơi có thể gửi đến Big Wave Beach và sẽ hướng dẫn về nước và các khô cạn, khi các Lily Pad đã được trồng. Trước khi các trận chiến đầu tiên trong màn Big Wave Beach - Ngày 32, Dr. Zomboss nói bạn về làm sao Chomper và Bikini Zombie đã được thêm sự ấm cúng gần đây, làm ông ta tưởng cây cối và zombie lãng mạn là sự nở hoa và làm sao Chomper có thể thèm ăn zombie như thế. Sau khi màn này được đánh bại, Crazy Dave nói là chúng là những cây duy nhất có thể "gieo hạt". Người chơi có thể gửi đến Frostbite Caves và được hướng dẫn thanh trượt, cây cối và zombie bị đóng băng, gió phủ tuyết và sức mạnh mới, Power Flame. Sau đánh bại Frostbite Caves - Ngày 15, người chơi sẽ nhận được một tấm bia đá có hình não và các zombie trong nó. Không gian Cây cối Cây cối trở lại *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater *Snow Pea* *Kernel-pult *Spikeweed *Cherry Bomb *Spikerock *Threepeater *Squash* *Split Pea *Torchwood* *Tall-nut *Jalapeno* *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Imitater* *Blover *Starfruit* *Marigold† *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom* *Magnet-shroom *Chomper* *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp Cây cối mới *Bloomerang *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Power Lily* *Coconut Cannon *Spring Bean *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Laser Bean *Citron *E.M.Peach *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Tile Turnip *Sun Bean *Pea-nut* *Bowling Bulb *Ghost Pepper*^$ *Homing Thistle* *Guacodile *Banana Launcher *Sweet Potato*^$ *Sap-fling*^ *Hurrikale* *Hot Potato" *Pepper-pult" *Chard Guard" *Stunion *Rotobaga *Fire Peashooteer* *Dandelion*^$ Xuất hiện nhỏ *Gatling Pea - Dùng Plant Food trên Peashooter hoặc Rêpater để tạm thời nâng cấp nó thành Gatling Pea. *Flower Pot† - Cây cối trồng tại Zen Garden đều trên Flower Pot. *Pumpkin - Pumpkin xuất hiện trên biểu tượng Piñata Party Halloween . *Cactus - Cactus xuất hiện trên Wild West. Một cây đánh dấu bằng " là một cây sắp tới. Một cây đánh dấu bằng * là một cây cao cấp. Một cây đánh dấu bằng ^ là một cây có thời hạn. Một cây đánh dấu bằng † là chỉ xuất hiện trên Zen Garden Một cây đánh dấu bằng $ là một cây có thời gian giớ hạn và không còn xuất hiện lần nào nữa trên trò chơi. Zombie Zombie quay lại *Zombie (bây giờ gọi là Basic Zombie) *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp *Dr. Zomboss (sử dụng dựa vào những khoảng thời gian xuyên lịch sử cùng các cỗ máy khủng do chính hắn chế ra - có thể gọi là tiến sĩ - thay cho Zombots) *Dancing Zombie (đeo một cái tên lửa, xuất hiện khi Disco-tron 3000 bật đèn, nhạc gọi tới trong Far Future hay còn gọi là Disco Jetpack Zombie) *Snorkel Zombie Zombie mới Ancient Egypt *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Zombot Sphinx-inator Pirate Seas *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Seagull *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Zombot Plank Walker Wild West *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombot War Wagon Far Future *Future Zombie *Conehead Future Zombie *Buckethead Future Zombie *Future Flag Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Zombot Tomorrow-tron Dark Ages *Peasant Zombie *Conehead Peasant *Buckethead Peasant *Knight Zombie *Peasant Flag Zombie *Imp Monk Zombie *Jester Zombie *Dark Ages Gargantuar *Wizard Zombie *Zombie King *Announcer Imp *Imp Dragon Zombie *Zombot Dark Dragon Big Wave Beach *Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Conehead *Pompadour Buckethead *Beach Flag Zombie *Bikini Zombie *Bikini Conehead *Bikini Buckethead *Imp Mermaid Zombie *Surfer Zombie *Deep Sea Gargantuar *Fisherman Zombie *Octo Zombie *Zombot Sharktronic Sub Frostbite Caves *Cave Zombie *Cave Conehead *Cave Buckethead *Blockhead Zombie *Cave Flag Zombie *Hunter Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie *Sloth Gargantuar *Yeti Imp *Troglobite *Weasel Hoarder *Ice Weasel *Zomboss Tuskmaster 10.000 BC Piñata Party *Anniversasy Zombie *Anniversasy Flag Zombie *Anniversasy Gargantuar *Christmas Gargantuar *Christmas Imp *Leprechaun Imp *Easter Gargantuar *Easter Imp Vasebreaker *Vase Gargantuar Khác *Treasure Yeti Lỗi :Xem thêm Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time/Lỗi. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Ancient Egypt và Dark Ages đều là thế giới chỉ mở khóa các cây cối tạo ra mặt trời (không bao gồm Player's House). *Có một thùng sữa trong trailer nói rằng Squash đã mất tích. *Trong trailer, có một bài thơ về tủ lạnh của Crazy Dave nói rằng "Hoa hồng đều màu đỏ, Snow Pea đều màu xanh, Zombies đều màu lục, và bọn chúng đang đến với bạn!". *Trong trailer, có một bức ảnh trên tủ lạnh của Crazy Dave tham khảo lại những bộ phim tương lai. *Trong trò chơi này, mộ đá, thay vì cho các zombie ra khỏi mộ trong màn cuối, tất cả mộ đều là những thứ ngăn cản đạn không bắn cao. Chúng có thể phục hồi lại sức mạnh để thả zombie trong Dark Ages suốt câu "Chiêu hồn!" (Necromancy) tấn công bất ngờ. *Trong bản đồ cũ, một trong các màn chơi trên con đường chính (1-8, 2-5 and 3-5) đều là phiên bản nhỏ của con đường chứa minigame như (Mummy Memory, Cannons Away và Not OK Corral tương ứng). *Một số âm nhạc đã được mang về từ trò chơi gốc, nhưng phối lại để phù hợp với thời gian màn chơi được thiết lập. Ví dụ, trong màn Endless Zone và mini-game của Wild West, Ultimate Battle và Brainiac Maniac có thể được nghe tương ứng, nhưng lại là âm thanh kiểu miền Tây. *Thời gian hiện tại trong trò chơi này rất có thể phải mất thời gian trong năm 2009. Điều này có thể được chứng minh bằng một câu "Ngôi sao có thể giúp chúng tôi nhận được trở lại vào năm 2009 và taco của bạn", cho biết bởi Penny. Nó giống 2009 được chọn bởi vì đó là khi trò chơi chính thức phát hành. *Trong biểu tượng phiên bản 2.1, Shield Zombie mặt một áo choàng màu nâu, khi toàn bộ Future Zombie mặt áo đỏ. *Trong mỗi thế giới (ngoại trừ Player's House), các cây có thể được trồng trên mặt đất mà không cần Flower Pot, mặc dù có mặt đất bằng đá và các vật liệu khác. *Nấm không còn ngủ suốt ban ngày trong trò chơi này. *Cho đến nay, các zombie chỉ có được hiển thị trên biểu tượng của trò chơi là Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie và Cave Zombie. *Không giống như trò chơi trước, Almanac Entry không xuất hiện trên màn hình chọn hạt giống. *Crazy Dave cho người chơi một hướng dẫn cho từng cây yêu cầu phải nhấn (Coconut Cannon, Magnifying Grass, Banana Launcher and Fire Gourd - Hồ Lô Trung Quốc). *Người chơi bây giờ có thể đồng bộ hóa dữ liệu của họ bằng cách sử dụng Google+, có thể dùng để chuyển dữ liệu của họ sang nhiều máy khác nhau. *Không giống như trò chơi trước, cây cối không khuyến khích sử dụng không bị vô hiệu hóa. Tuy nhiên, Lily Pad và Tangle Kelp ngoại lệ. *Ở phiên bản 2.9.1, cập nhật tùy chọn bật/tắt trang phục được giới thiệu. *Trong đoạn trailer cho thấy, một phần nơi Crazy Dave bay vào một lỗ hỏng thời gian là một tham khảo đến Back to the Future - Phần 1. **Bộ phim này cũng có thể là nguồn cảm hứng cho Penny, như cả hai phần của phương tiện truyền thông bao gồm xe đi du lịch thời gian. *Toàn bộ cây cối từ màn Ngày và Hồ nước trong Plants vs. Zombies đều có trong trò chơi. *Tất cả các cây ngoại trừ Sun-shroom và Sunflower cần khôi phục trước khi chúng có thể được sử dụng lúc bắt đầu màn trời, không giống như trò chơi đầu tiên mà cây cối có mức độ trung bình và chậm cần phải khôi phục. **Twin Sunfower và Puff-shroom không bắt buộc khôi phục trong suốt phần đầu của một màn chơi. Điều này được thay đổi trong bản cập nhật 2.7.1 của các trò chơi. Liên kết ngoài *Trang web ban đầu Thể_loại:Phiên bản trò chơi Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time